1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a chemical film, a method of forming the same and more particularly, to a paracyclophane film containing functional group with disulfide bond.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reactions and interactions which occur on a surface of a material, as well as the structure and composition of the material as observed from the surface, are greatly different from what can be seen from a macroscopic view. Although those in the field have studied responses to various materials for many years, especially in the field of biomedical interface science, interface science is still considered revolutionary. In the last half century, rapid development of equipment facilitated the development of interface science, material science, and bioscience, which has enabled people in the field to analyze surface compositions of bio-molecular structures. Accordingly, the current status of interface science is well set to study physical and chemical phenomena that occur at the surface or interface of two phases and two cells. Recent reports have demonstrated that surface characteristics are significantly related to biological performances such as protein bond and cytogenesis.
In conventional arts, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is regarded as one of the best synthesizing systems to prepare poly-para-xylylenes. Prepared poly-para-xylylenes have the characteristics of biocompatibility, biostability, moisture-proofing, chemical resistance, and dielectric property. Conventional poly-p-xylylene coated film does not have any anchor compound which can receive other molecules for additional modification, however, and is poor when used as a connection compound for other biomolecules. Although plenty of methods have been developed to prepare functional compounds that can be used as an anchor compound in the modification process, as well as further modifying the poly-p-xylylene coated film, it is still limited in practical use. For example, disulfide bond is regarded as a significant functional compound in biomaterials science, due to its capability of connecting other molecules through a thiol-disulfide interchange reaction, so as to change the biointerface functions.
However, there are still no appropriate method for forming a paracyclophane film containing functional group with disulfide bond and no appropriate CVD method to form a paracyclophane film on a substrate.